


Спасение новичка

by DiaryAlive2019, Sky_Butterfly



Series: ДВ2 [3]
Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Butterfly/pseuds/Sky_Butterfly
Summary: Слухи не возникают на пустом месте, поэтому некоторых предупреждений лучше слушаться.Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	Спасение новичка

Алексей растерянно огляделся по сторонам и опустил глаза на Кренделя.  
  
— Ну и куда нам теперь идти?  
  
— Не знаю, гав, — поник Крендель, махнув ушами. — Внутренние координаты не приходят, гав.  
  
Алексей тяжело вздохнул, в очередной раз проклиная своё любопытство. Надо было послушать Васю, того самого агента, что в итоге рассказал ему правду про ДВ2, и не бродить по лесам одному или хотя бы не заходить глубоко. Так нет: он на следующий же день забрался в глухую чащу и теперь не может отсюда выбраться, даже Крендель не может подсказать хотя бы примерное направление.  
  
— Ладно, в той стороне вроде светлее, и пришли мы, кажется, оттуда, — махнул рукой Алексей в сторону чуть более редких деревьев. — Крендель, а на сайте есть вообще что-нибудь реально опасное?  
  
— Есть, гав. — Крендель бодро семенил рядом с хозяином.  
  
— Правда? Мне сказали, что те растения у кафе на входе максимум заобнимают и обслюнявят.  
  
— Правильно, гав. Но… — Крендель резко замолчал, а его уши чуть не встали торчком.  
  
— Что?..   
  
Договорить Алексею не дали: из кустов позади послышался громкий шорох, за которым последовал протяжный вой. Не успел он затихнуть, как на свет вышли странные существа, не меньше двух десятков. Больше всего они напоминали волков размером с самого Алексея, но ярко-красного цвета, с кислотно-синими глазами и длинными клыками. Один из монстров приготовился к прыжку.  
  
— Бежим, гав! — Крендель схватил Алексея за штанину, выводя его из оцепенения, и потащил в сторону света.  
  
— Это ещё что такое?! — Хорошо, что в виртуальности нет одышки, иначе Алексей точно не смог бы задать вопрос.  
  
— Это баги, гав. Вот они и опасны, гав.  
  
Алексей бросился бежать еще быстрее: подробности можно выяснить и позже, а вот что встреча будет неприятной, ясно и так. Лес и не думал редеть, и Алексей уже начал отчаиваться, как из кустов чуть в стороне до него донёсся глухой стук. Крендель радостно вскинул уши.  
  
— Туда, гав!  
  
Не успев ничего подумать, Алексей нырнул в кусты, чуть не врезавшись в дерево. Вынырнул он, упав лицом в траву и наделав немало шума.   
  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил его взволнованный женский голос. Человек?  
  
Всё еще испуганный, Алексей поднял глаза. На крохотном открытом участке посреди примятой травы стояли двое, которых можно было описать одним словом — «странные». Впрочем, это слово подходило всем жителям сайта. Чуть ближе к Алексею стояла невысокая девушка с белыми волосами до плеч, в сиреневом платье до колен, поверх которого была накинута темно-синяя кофта с одним свободным левым рукавом. В левой же руке она сжимала посох с восьмилучевой звездой. Спутником её был полностью закованный в латы рыцарь, вооружённый простым мечом. Металл доспехов был пусть и темным, но хорошо отполированным, а меч производил впечатление надёжного оружия. Оба они были явно насторожены и удивлены.  
  
Алексей не успел удивиться, как это он разглядел внешность незнакомцев всего за несколько секунд, а Крендель уже выпрыгнул вперёд.  
  
— Помогите, гав! — Крендель взволнованно запрыгал. — Баги, гав!  
  
Девушка с рыцарем мимолётно переглянулись и бросились навстречу монстрам. Послышались треск и пиликанье. Взволнованный Алексей поднялся и бросился за незнакомцами. И удивлённо замер на месте. Оказалось, что звук издавали исчезающие облаком синих искр монстры. Рыцарь разрубал их без видимых усилий, а за его мечом то и дело оставалась темная полоса, в которую бились и вязли другие баги. С посоха девушки же летели светящиеся шары, при столкновении с багом опутывающие его наподобие веревок. В какой-то момент рыцарь отошёл назад, а девушка вышла вперед, замахиваясь светящимся посохом на атакующего бага. Он тоже рассеялся искрами, а девушка уже развернулась волчком, взмахом ладони рисуя золотистую стену, об которую ударился другой монстр. Его уничтожил уже вернувшийся вперед рыцарь, и только тогда Алексей заметил ползущие по земле тени. С исчезновением бага те вдруг взметнулись вверх, и из них появились полусгнившие руки, вцепившиеся в оставшихся багов. Позеленевший Алексей привалился к дереву.  
  
Рыцарь с размаху вонзил в землю свой полностью черный меч, и вслед за руками из теней вылезли такие же тела. Алексей отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как острые клыки и кривые когти лишь отдаленно похожих на людей существ рвут багов, но всё равно хруст, хлюпанье и чавканье были достаточно громкими и лишь потом переходили в писк их исчезновения.  
  
Шум прекратился через пару долгих минут, и наступила полная тишина, сменившаяся шорохом травы. Незаметно когда подползший Крендель потёрся об ноги Алексея. Тот шумно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Кроме него, Кренделя и выжидающе смотревших на него девушки и рыцаря вокруг никого не было. Оружие этой пары тоже куда-то делось.  
  
— С… Спасибо, — сдавленно поблагодарил Алексей. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ, подходя ближе.  
  
— Не за что. По идее мы сами должны были о них узнать, но слегка увлеклись. — Над правым плечом девушки мелькнули две сражающиеся фигурки. — Они тебя не задели?  
  
— Нет, — тряхнул головой Алексей, — я достаточно быстро бегаю. А что было бы, если б задели?  
  
— Минимум боль, как в реальности, — ответил подошедший на пару шагов, но всё еще остававшийся дальше рыцарь. — Потом повреждения виртуального «тела» и полное уничтожение учетной записи.   
  
Алексей поёжился, представляя всю волокиту, связанную с её восстановлением.  
  
— Это ещё не предел, — «успокоила» его девушка. Рядом с ней мелькнуло тёмное пятно с прорезями глаз и рта. — Есть разновидности, заставляющие технику работать на пределе, из-за чего она вскоре выходит из строя. Хотя ещё более редкие действуют в полном соответствии со страшилками — гипнотизируют и…  
  
— Так такие вирусы на самом деле существуют? — Хорошо, что Алексей продолжал опираться на дерево.  
  
— Существуют, — кивнула девушка. — Но, на счастье, встречаются раз на несколько тысяч багов, да и мы сразу получаем о них сообщение.  
  
— Это радует. — Алексей отлепился от дерева. К горлу снова подступила тошнота. — А вы можете помочь мне раз? В какой стороне город?  
  
Девушка и рыцарь переглянулись и оба кивнули.  
  
— Можем проводить. Нам с Ведьмой тоже пора возвращаться.   
  
Рядом с ним появилась мужская фигурка, тащившая за шкирку женскую. Девушка, по всей видимости, «ведьма» было про неё, прыснула, а рыцарь невозмутимо стёр их взмахом руки.  
  
— Спасибо… Простите, а как мне вас звать?  
  
— Меня, как ты уже слышал, обычно зовут Ведьмой, — тряхнула головой девушка, направляясь вслед за рыцарем совсем не в ту сторону, куда бежал Алексей. — Правда, есть и те, кто зовёт Хозяйкой таверны или ещё каким временным ником. — Над плечом мелькнула искрящаяся бабочка. — А его просто Рыцарем.  
  
Алексей кивнул. По сравнению с некоторыми уже встреченными им именами очень просто. Хотя их больше похожи на прозвища, чем на полные ники.  
  
— Так это ваша работа — расправляться с багами? — спросил Алексей, нагнав Ведьму. Крендель радостно бежал рядом. И только сейчас Алексей понял, что у обоих его новых знакомых нет помощника. А ведь даже у Васи он был, пусть и везде вне сайта был булавкой на внутренней стороне одежды.  
  
— Можно сказать и так, — кивнула Ведьма. — Хотя правильней сказать, что это работа агентов, а мы помогаем им в особо сложных случаях.  
  
— Ммм, — Алексей наморщил лоб, — не помню, чтобы кто-нибудь из обычных жителей говорил об уничтожении багов.  
  
— Они, гав, обычно таким не занимаются, гав, — ответил вместо спрашиваемой Ведьмы Крендель. — Только, гав, если случайно натыкаются во время игры, гав, или вызываются добровольно помощниками, гав.  
  
— Какой ещё игры?  
  
— Наподобие MMORPG, — попыталась объяснить Ведьма, но встретила полное непонимание. — Лучше посмотри потом в справочнике — объяснять слишком долго.  
  
Примерно на уровне её груди вспыхнула строчка «Мне лень объяснять такие элементарные вещи». Ведьма чуть поморщилась и стерла надпись.  
  
— Если совсем коротко, — заговорил всё так же шедший впереди Рыцарь, — то желающие создают себе «тело» для боя и сражаются со специально созданными монстрами. Иногда их отдельно создаёт Рандом, иногда подключают сервера с урезанными копиями других игр.  
  
— А за епоны можно и вовсе получить доступ к нормальным заграничным игровым серверам, — подхватила Ведьма. — Попробуй что-нибудь при случае.  
  
— А это не опасно? — От одного воспоминания о багах по спине Алексея пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Нет, что ты! — рассмеялась Ведьма. — Там тоже все ощущения снижены по сравнению с реальными. Максимум, что получишь — несколько кошмаров, если начнешь сразу с чего-нибудь хардкорного.  
  
— Кошмары, думаю, у меня уже будут, — поёжился Алексей. — Погодите. Если обычные жители сайта не получают сообщения о багах, почему их получаете вы?  
  
— Потому что мы — Призраки.  
  
Алексей от шока застыл на месте, уперевшись взглядом в ответившего ему Рыцаря. Он и Ведьма остановились через пару шагов и повернулись к Алексею.  
  
— Так это тоже правда? — наконец смог выдавить он. — Правда, что есть люди, загрузившие свои личности в сеть?  
  
Оба спокойно кивнули в ответ.  
  
— И вы — одни из них?  
  
— Тоже верно. — Ведьма грустно улыбнулась. — На самом деле нас не так уж и много по сравнению со всем сайтом, едва ли больше одной пятой, но активно участвуют в его жизни хорошо если несколько тысяч. Просто мы по-другому взаимодействуем с сетью, поэтому о нас можно услышать так часто.  
  
— Например? Как «по-другому»? — Переборовший страх Алексей подошёл к Ведьме, и они все пошли дальше, в сторону уже видневшегося яркого просвета между деревьями.  
  
— Напрямую, — начала медленно говорить Ведьма. — Все устройства для входа в виртуальность считывают сигналы мозга достаточно медленно, даже если это вживлённые чипы. Мы же — очень сложные программы, и поэтому взаимодействуем с техникой на её скорости, да к тому же на её языке.  
  
— Языке? Разве сеть умеет говорить?  
  
Ведьма рассмеялась, Крендель тоже издал что-то похожее на смех, и даже со стороны Рыцаря послышался звук, напоминавший смешок.  
  
— Нет, конечно. — Ведьма продолжала улыбаться. — Это условное название. Тут точно ненужные объяснения из программирования, поэтому просто прими как факт: для техники все команды нужно разбивать на совсем простые действия, а это тоже требует времени.  
  
— Ладно, допустим. — Их компания вышла на край леса, через поле от которого виднелся город. — Но это не объясняет, почему вы лучше агентов справляетесь со сложными багами.  
  
— Оружие агентов — только заранее подготовленные команды, — ответил Рыцарь. — Их нельзя изменить в бою, а если ты не сам его создал, то ты просто не имеешь на это право.  
  
— Программисты могут сами создать оружие, — подхватила Ведьма, — но им нужно для этого дополнительное оборудование. Плюс оно всё должно быть представлено в сети как предметы.  
  
— Пока понятно, — кивнул Алексей.  
  
— А мы, Призраки, можем создавать такие программы в любой момент, ещё и сохраняя их в своём коде. Быстро и удобно. Но ты не подумай, что мы создаём только боевые программы, — тут же затараторила Ведьма, — они могут иметь любое назначение.  
  
В подтверждение своих слов Ведьма подула на свою ладонь, и с неё полетели сверкающие бабочки, оставляющие за собой шлейф золотистой пыли.  
  
— В самом деле. — Бабочки облетели вокруг Алексея и скрылись в вышине. — Еще раз спасибо, что помогли мне. И за объяснения спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, — махнула рукой Ведьма. Рыцарь согласно кивнул. — Пиши, заглядывай в гости, твой помощник знает, как это сделать.  
  
— Обязательно.   
  
Алексей последний раз махнул рукой и направился в город. Кажется, у него появилась очень интересная история для рассказа друзьям.


End file.
